pocky game?
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: oh dear, mikan and natsume stuck to playing pocky game in front of the whole class! XD


AN: hmmmm…why not a poky game for them? XD

Plus I don't own characters but I damn well do own the plot. XD

POCKY GAME!?

Normal POV

It was just another normal day at the school. Every one rushing to their next class. And for Natsume and Mikan, it's maths with Jinno sensei. "Argh, I don't wanna gooooooo, Jinno sensei is scary." She waterfall cried. Natsume looked at her and sighed.

"Shut up polka dots, your snot's dripping everywhere." Mikan growled at him as she found out that she had no snot dripping out of anywhere, it was just Natsume teasing her again. As they reached the classroom and opened the doors, they found their selves yet again staring at the messy classroom with too much abnormal activity in. there were people flying around, doing experiments in the middle of the room and other playing pranks. They entered the room and, since they're partners, sat down next to each other. Sumire suddenly stood up and said.

"I'm bored let's play truth and dare, Jinno sensei won't be here for a little while!" everyone shouted in union to agreement. Sumire got up and wrote down everyone's names and threw it into a hat that appeared out of nowhere. She put her hand in there, shuffled it about and brought it back up with two slips. She opened them and paused for a moment, then said, "Natsume and Mikan." The two looked at each other in disbelief. The whole class whooped and whistled but stopped half way when Natsume started a fire on the curtains. Koko then shouted "I dare you to play the pocky game!" the whole class looked at Koko as if he were mad but a few seconds later they were joined in by Hotaru.

"I agree I just happen to have some chocolate flavoured pocky on me." She said, smiling devishly. Just when Natsume was about to protest, Hotaru half pulled a handful of pictures out of her pocket, Natsume glared at her but said nothing. Whilst Mikan was just sat there confused, not knowing what was happening having three big clear question marks on top of her head.

"What is the pocky game, do you just eat pocky? Doesn't sound too bad." She said looking around. Then everyone started laughing.

"Stupid baka, the pocky game is when two people get hold of each end of the pocky and start to slowly eat it away, the first one to lose grip is the loser." Explained Hotaru, patiently. Mikans mouth dropped to the ground in shock.

"No way am I doing that with him, I would rather do it with an actual fox." She shouted. Natsume squinted his eyes at her.

"Oh really polka dots?" he growled. Standing up and towering over her.

"Yes really"

"You're just scared you little wimp, you have no guts to do something like this do you, I think I'll take an easy win for this then." He said, smirking at her. Now he's done it, for a change it was Mikan on fire with anger. She was soooooo not going to let him beat her over a small thing like this, no way in hell.

"Bring it on then, I'm not scared, you'll be the one backing out with tail in between your legs when I win, bring it on you evil fox." She also stood up, still a little shorter but able to declare this war. Natsume smirked at her and went over to Hotaru, he snapped the box of pocky out of her hand and picked one out. He popped one end in to his mouth and walked over to Mikan. He bent over slightly so that she could reach the other end of the stick. Mikan nervously looked at her classmates around her, who were staring at the both of them intensely. Well, here goes nothing she thought to herself.

She went a little on her tiptoes and then grabbed hold of the other end of the pocky stick in between her teeth. The whole class yet again whooped and someone wolf whistled. Of course that is why that someone ended up running out the classroom from getting his pants on fire. Everyone sweat dropped at this. "Now you have to start eating away at it or else you both lose." And both of them thought the same thing at the same time: NO WAY IN HELL IS THAT HAPPENING. So at that they both started chewing away at the pocky stick, oblivious to the fact that their faces were getting closer and closer until suddenly, their heads banged together.

Both of them stopped and looked up keeping hold of the piece of remaining pocky that was about the length of a thumb nail. Both of them immediately blushed the colour of tomatoes. Mikan's heart started beating rapidly and she had no idea what to do. Natsume blushed furiously and just looked away. To make it worse, Hotaru said "If you don't end this in 10 seconds I will spread your most embarrassing things (pictures) around school with my pigeon 3000" Mikan and Natsume stared at her in horror, she can be so evil sometimes. Mikan did not want to lose this so while Natsume was still looking away, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled him in hard. His lips landed on hers in an instance he was caught by surprise and had lost grip on the pocky and Mikan quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled apart. She turned around and smiled with the pocky in between her teeth she shouted.

"I won, yaaay!" but then she saw Natsume turning such a bright red that cannot be described. She turned again to look at what he was staring at, and it was also the source of why the whole class was silent… "Jinno sensei!" his wand started crackling and the frog started croaking.

"MIKAN SAKURA…HOW DARE YOU BE SMOOCHING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LESSON!"

"Oops!"

THE END XD

AN: this is ma third fan fic I hope you didn't hate it. Plz review.


End file.
